The present invention relates generally to the field of interactive substrates. In particular, the present invention relates to an interactive substrate for a book having magnetizable areas printed thereon.
It is generally known that material having magnetic properties may be incorporated into a variety of applications. For instance, manufacturers have incorporated magnetic material into educational, instructional and interactive devices for children. Magnets and devices having magnetic properties have a special appeal to children due to the invisible properties of magnetism. There are numerous types of interactive toys, games, appliances and displays in which material having magnetic properties is advantageously used to encourage children to learn and practice basic skills such as reading and arithmetic.
One method of incorporating the invisible properties of magnetism into a product involves the method of adding ferromagnetic material such as iron particles into conventional paints or coatings. The iron particles are blended or mixed into the paint to form magnetic paint. The magnetic paint is then conventionally applied to the surface of a substrate, such as wall board, wood, sheet rock, plywood and the like to make signs and other types of displays having a magnet attracting surface. After the magnetic paint dries, the substrate is then cut into abstract shapes and sizes using conventional tooling.
One of the disadvantages of using the magnetic paint described above is the inability to create detailed images and designs out of the paint. That is, the magnetic paint is generally not adapted to be painted in specific locations or to form very meticulous or complex designs. Rather, the magnetic paint is designed to be applied in large areas simply to create a metallic or magnetic surface. Furthermore, the magnetic surface that is created is generally magnetized over the entire surface, rather than magnetized in specific locations. As a result, many educational and instructional displays used for children that utilize magnetic paint are limited to very basic designs and applications.
It is generally known that detailed designs and graphic images may be achieved through the use of a variety of conventional printing processes or techniques. Conventional printing techniques such as silk-screening, lithography, rotogravure, flexography, and the like are used to produce very meticulous designs and images on a substrate. However, most metallic or magnetic paints are not usable with the foregoing printing techniques. As a result, most interactive substrates, particularly those used for educational or instructional products marketed for children, lack any type of detailed designs and graphic images having magnetic properties.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an interactive substrate having detailed designs and graphic images that incorporate the invisible properties of magnetism. It is also desired to provide a magnetically interactive substrate for books and other educational or instructional products marketed for children, that utilize detailed designs and graphic images having magnetic properties.
The present invention relates to a magnetically interactive substrate or layer of supporting material. The interactive substrate includes a magnetizable area applied thereon. The substrate includes an image surface and at least one edge. The magnetizable area is applied to the substrate using a magnetic ink having magnetizable particles and a preselected printing process. The magnetizable particles are shaped and sized to be compatible with the preselected printing process. A removable play piece is provided having magnetic material for interacting with the magnetizable area by magnetic attraction.
In the preferred embodiment, the interactive substrate is adapted in the form of a book. The removable play piece is shaped and sized to correspond to the magnetizable area. The magnetizable area can be permanently magnetized to have a predetermined direction of polarization. The removable play piece can also be magnetized, and the relative polarizations of the magnetizable area and the play piece can be opposite to each other so that the play piece can be positioned on the substrate in only one manner.